


Eggsy and His Selfie Addiction

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Selfies, eggsy is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt Fill: "Eggsy likes to take selfies and pictures of Harry every chance he gets."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggsy and His Selfie Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt me on tumblr at professor-hartwin !

Eggsy had always loved taking pictures. It was something he did when he was bored, when he was happy, when he had free time. He liked being able to preserve his memories and have them to look back on.

He was currently waiting for Merlin to do his post-mission health check. He was sitting on the infirmary bed, legs crossed and holding his cell phone out in front of his face, arms straight out. He and Roxy had been snap-chatting all day and Eggsy was taking the ugliest selfies he could and sending them to her. 

In fact, the young man was so caught up in trying to take the perfect ugly selfie that he didn’t notice Merlin and Harry standing in the door way- Harry rolling his eyes but smirking and Merlin grinning like a loon. Eggsy held up a finger in a sign of “one moment,” as he snapped the last picture and sent it to Roxy.

“If you’re quite done then?” Merlin asked, striding across the room and tapping away on his tablet. 

They’d taken a short vacation to a Kingsman private island between missions and Eggsy had had his camera out all day, snapping pics of Harry on the beach, of him walking the trails throughout the forests and in the kitchen of their bungalow making lunch.

“C’mon, babes, take one picture with me, please?”

Harry sighed in false exasperation. “Eggsy, my love, you’ve already taken loads of pictures to me today-” Eggsy began to protest but Harry held up his hand, effectively hushing the younger man. “And don’t try and deny it. You act as though I can’t hear the shutter sound each time you do.”

Eggsy felt himself blush. For a spy, he apparently was not as sneaky as he’d thought.

“But,” Harry continued, grinning at his younger partner. “I suppose one more picture couldn’t hurt.”

Eggsy grinned and moved in closer to Harry, holding his arm out in front of him, phone in hand.

“I love you so much.” Eggsy whispered, smiling wide as Harry leaned in to kiss his cheek. Both men were slightly tanned from the sun (Eggsy’s cheeks were a bit pink due to his stubbornness when it came to putting on sunblock) and Harry had his eyes closed as he kissing Eggsy’s cheek, but it was perfect.

By far one of Eggsy’s favorite picture of them. 

Harry had just finished getting ready for bed when he returned to their room to find Eggsy on his laptop.

“What are you up to, love?” Harry asked, slightly curious. He knew Eggsy had no reports to do and he couldn’t figure out what his lover would be doing on the computer. “Aren’t you ready for bed?”

“One moment,” Eggsy replied, still clicking on the keyboard and staring at the screen. “I’m just uploading some pictures. I’m running out of space on my phone.”

Harry chuckled, climbing into bed and plucking the laptop from Eggsy’s hands. “You’re obsessed, my dear,” he whispered, nipping at Eggsy’s jaw. “Not to mention, you’d have tons more space on your phone if you stopped taking so many selfies.”

Eggsy scoffed but leaned over to kiss his partner.

“Please, bruv, If you had a mug as handsome as me, you’d be taking loads of selfies too.”


End file.
